dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Rhodes
Charlie Rhodes '''is a graduated student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Roleplayer This character is roleplayed by '''Luctor Et Emergo. Talk Bubble Appearance Modelled by Jack Barakat, Charlie has got black hair, which he often spikes and styles, slightly more tanned skin than his siblings, and dark eyes. He once dyed a white streak in his hair (and his brother had a pink streak in his hair), and he actually liked it, so he often dyes his hair with the streak. He's normally clean shaven, as he hates his facial hair. He's tall and lanky, with virtually no muscles, but he isn't weak. Biography and Hogwarts Life : Charlie was born on May 25th to Mary and Dylan Rhodes. Their third child, the couple decided that he would be their final child, and they settled down. : Although his relationship with his siblings was solid and strong, Charlie didn't get on as well with his parents as his siblings did. Sure, they loved him, and he loved them, but he was distant, and argued with his father over his school grades, which weren't as good as his brother's. He was never extremely intelligent, but since his brother is, his parents expected straight As, and Charlie didn't get them. Still, with help from his siblings, his grades soon boosted. : Like Darren and Bronwen, he attended Durmstrang for four years before transferring over for O.W.L year. He despised Durmstrang; he stuck out like a sore thumb, and hated pretty much everyone there. : Because of his introversion, Charlie was bullied both physically and verbally, causing his depression which destroyed most of his sixth year. Luckily, it ended when he showed his brother his injuries, and his brother helped him deal with it. He hates that he let something so stupid ruin a year of his life, but he's getting over it. : He also got into instruments and music, and he realised he was a complete virtuoso. He mastered guitar, piano, violin and cello swiftly, and is currently learning how to play the drums. He currently makes money being a musician; he makes albums, and is often hired for parties and events, especially at Hogwarts. Personality : Charlie is slightly quieter that his siblings, and around strangers, he's rather reserved. But around people he loves and trusts, he's a happy and lively fellow who is always fun to be with. However, he's always felt like the odd one out in his family, since he is a Ravenclaw and his entire family are Slytherins. He's extremely loyal, always faithful to a girlfriend and honest and helpful to his friends. He does enjoy his own company slightly more than others, and is low sometimes, but he's good to have a laugh with and, when he's in a good mood, is a great friend. He's introverted, flying under the radar and despising nightclubs - he's surprised that he's comfortable at concerts. A walk down a streetlamp-lit street at midnight when the world is silent for once is enough for him. Relationships and Peers : Charlie is bisexual, and unofficially dating. Family= Darren and Bronwen Rhodes Darren and Bronwen are Charlie's siblings, and he absolutely loves them. They're his best friends, and he adores them. They've helped him when he was upset, and he sees them every chance he gets. He's moving in with Darren once he graduates, too. Jackandalex4.jpg|Darren and Charlie Jackandalex3.jpg|Darren and Charlie Jackandalex2.jpg|Darren and Charlie Jackandalex.jpg|Darren and Charlie Jackandbronwen.jpg|Darren and Bronwen |-| Friends and Acquaintances= He plays guitar in the corridors quite a lot, so he's spoken briefly with the majority of the school. Just quick "hello"s here and there. |-| Other= He met Heaven "Blue" Papakonstantinou one day, up in the Stone Bridge Tower, when she walked in on him practicing guitar. The two chatted for a while, he played for her, and then offered to teach her guitar. He now gives her lessons every other day, and has given her the nickname "Blue", inspired by her eyes. He swiftly fell in love with her, and it took him months to admit it, but he eventually did, and it turned out that she had feelings for him as well. He absolutely adores her, and is completely head over heels in love. Skills Music : The musical gene runs through the Rhodes family, and Charlie definitely has it. He is a complete virtuoso, able to play guitar, piano, cello and violin and learning the drums. He also is a good singer, but he doesn't sing as much as he plays instruments. He often performs with his brother. Skateboarding : Like his siblings, Charlie skateboards, and is actually quite good at it. He isn't as good as his brother yet, but he vows one day he will be. He goes skating with his brother and sister whenever he can. Charms : This is Charlie's favourite subject, and he's rather talented at it. It's his only straight-O subject. Possessions charlieguitar.jpg|Charlie's guitar charlieguitar2.jpg|Charlie's second guitar charlieguitar3.jpg|Charlie's third guitar Amanda'swand.jpg|His wand charlieskateboard.jpg|His skateboard Other Main information= |-| Trivia= *All the Rhodes siblings have tattoos; Charlie has a skeleton playing the guitar on his chest, and a cartoon rabbit on his arm. *He's the type who does his homework the day he gets it. *He tries to be a vegetarian; it goes on and off, because bacon exists. *He's lost count of the amount of songs he's written. *He doesn't drink very much, because his hangovers are usually terrible. *He's tall and lanky, which he hates. *Every time Darren sees him, he ruffles Charlie's hair. *He has a fear of being rejected for not being good enough. *He always double-knots his shoelaces. *He has one sugar in his tea. Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Hazel Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Luctor Et Emergo Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Graduated Character Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Demi Category:Bi